Bo-Katan Kryze
'Bo-Katan '''was a female human Death Watch lieutenant who worked under the command of Pre Vizsla during the Clone Wars. According to Dave Filoni, Bo-Katan is the leader of Mandalorian group called "The Night Owls". The group has apparently allied itself with what remains of Pre Vizsla's Death Watch. Bo-Katan was a skilled and deadly Mandalorian fighter. She displayed loyalty to Pre Vizsla and Death Watch and was extremely keen on restoring the glory of Mandalore's past. Bo-Katan served as Vizsla's second in command and acted as an enforcer in his absence. Personality-wise, Bo-Katan, like most Mandalorians, was a confident woman and showed no remorse or guilt when the Ming Po village was destroyed. She did not take Lux Bonteri very seriously, adressing him as "kid" when they meet. She did, however, seem to possess a promiscous tease, judging by the way she reacted when Ahsoka said that she was Bonteri's betrothed. Equipment Bo-Katan wore a full set of Mandalorian Shock trooper armor in same style as the kind worn by Jango Fett, which included: a pair of gauntlets, a jetpack as well as a custom made helmet featuring a rangefinder. Her helmet was unique in the sense that, instead of the traditional T-shaped visor, it had a visor that resembled an owl. Bo-Katan's gauntlets featured retractable blades and dart launchers. In addition to this, she also used a pair of blaster pistols. A Friend in Need Bo-Katan, along with several Death Watch members, met up with Lux Bonteri after his arrival on Carlac. The latter had brought a close companion, Ahsoka Tano, who in turn had taken R2-D2 with her. After a quick introduction, Bo-Katan escorted Bonteri and Tano to the Death Watch camp. While Lux began negotiations with Viszla, Bo-Katan brought Ahsoka to the hut where their Ming Po slaves were kept. The next day, Bo-Katan assisted in the destruction of the Ming Po village. In the process, Ahsoka revealed herself to be a Jedi and was captured. However, thanks to R2-D2, Ahsoka was able to get free of her bonds. Bo-Katan and several Mandalorians moved in to engage her but were stopped by Vizsla, who insisted on taking the Jedi himself. Later, Bo-Katan engaged the "target-practice" droids when they staged a rebellion against their masters. She easily dispatched most of the droids herself and later, along with two Mandalorians, attempted to arrest Ahsoka and Lux when they managed to escape. Bo-Katan almost succeeded in killing Ahsoka but was ultimately unable to do so, as Ahsoka fought back and expulsed her from the speeder on which they were fighting. Facts *Bo-Katan is voiced by actress Katee Sackhoff in her appearance in the fourth season of the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. Her helmet design, as stated by Dave Filoni, is based off a barn owl. *Bo-Katan was originally going to be a minor Death Watch Lieutenant who was a male. But the scripts were changed at the last moment, leading to the creation of Bo-Katan. *Based on an illustration by Dave Filoni, Bo-Katan has a fair skin and red hair. *Bo-Katan is scheduled to appear in Season 5. Appearances *A Friend in Need *The Clone Wars Season 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mandalorians Category:Member of Death Watch